


The Nightmare Next Door

by LarryShipa



Category: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryShipa/pseuds/LarryShipa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis  Tomlinson and his little sister Lottie, are sent to live with their sadistic uncle Simon, where they both encounter inhumane experiences, true pain, and also, where Louis finds out the meaning of true love.<br/>~*~<br/>Harry Styles was a normal boy who had a perfect life. All of that changed when his best friend Liam's cousins moved in. After that day, Harry's life will be changed forever.</p>
<p>Loosely based on the movie "The Girl Next Door"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry’s POV

The water rippled as the rock plunged into it, Harry always enjoyed going to the lake. The birds chirped as Harry breathed in the fresh air, he had a lot on his mind but that quiet, beautiful environment just erased everything. It was a regular summer’s day, and like usual, Harry was relaxing and just looking at the beautiful scenery around him. As he slowly drifted off to sleep footsteps started to approach him.

”Hello…” Harry immediately jerked up and was startled by the sudden voice, but when he turned around he was amazed. The boy in front of him was absolutely gorgeous. He was dressed casually in a navy blue and white stripped shirt, grey sweat pants, a grey beanie that was hiding his messy fringe and some navy blue toms. He had the most beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean (you know, without the gross stuff) the boy looked down at his feet shifting uncomfortably by Harry’s intense stare.

”Uhh hi…” He finally replied. The boy looked up and smiled.

”I’m Louis” Harry smiled back.

”I’m Harry, nice to meet you.” Louis’ smile grew bigger.

”Can I join you?” Louis asked nervously.

”Yeah, of course.” Harry replied immediately. Louis took a seat right next to Harry and smiled as he looked at the scenery around him. He was so beautiful that Harry’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest. “I-I haven’t seen you around here before.” Harry stuttered nervously. Louis chuckled and threw a rock into the lake.

”Oh, well my sister and I are staying with my uncle…” Louis replied not looking at Harry. That’s when Harry noticed a long pink scar on Louis’ arm.

”What happened to your arm?” Harry asked curiously.

”Uhh, me and my family got into a really bad accident. My sister and I were the only ones that survived.” Harry watched as tears began to form in Louis’ eyes.

”Lou.. I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mea-“ 

”It’s okay.” Louis cut him off. “I have to go.” Louis quickly got up and looked down at Harry. “It really was nice to meet you.” Louis said with a smile.

”Wait, who is your uncle?” Harry muttered quickly getting up too.

”Simon Cowel.” Louis replied as he turned to walk away.

“That’s my neighbor.” Harry thought out loud to himself as he tried not to stare at Louis' bum as he descended down the path leading to the street.


	2. The Nightmare Next Door

Harry’s POV

Harry mentally cursed at himself. Why did he have to let his curiousness get the best of him? Hopefully the reason Louis left was because he actually had to go, not because Harry asked about the scar. He was happy about one thing though, Louis was his new neighbor. As he walked home, he thought of different ways he could win Louis over. So far he didn’t think he was off to a great start. ‘Was Louis even gay?’ Harry thought to himself. That is when he spotted his friend Liam. Liam would surely be able to help Harry since Louis was his cousin.

“Hey Liam!” Harry shouted. The older boy turn around and smiled.

“Hi Harry!” Liam shouted back. Harry looked both ways before running across the street.

“Whats up mate?” Harry asked smiling at his friend.

“Um nothing really, just my cousins Louis and Lottie are staying with me and my family.” Harry perked up at the sound of Louis’ name.

“Oh yeah. I met your cousin Louis at the lake.” Harry smiled at the name liking the way it rolled on his tongue. Liam of course noticed and did a mischievous grin.

“It looks like someone has a little crush.” Liam smirked as they walked up the path that led to Liam’s house. Harry immediately looked down at his feet nervously causing Liam to laugh. “Aww Harrehh!” Liam shouted causing Harry to blush.

“Shut up Liam! I don’t want him to know. I just met him and I don’t even know if he likes boys.” Harry sighed as Liam opened the door to his house.

“Why don’t you find out.” Liam smirked as he pushed Harry inside. Harry froze when he saw Louis on the couch. Louis moved his gaze from the television to Harry and smiled.

“Uh hey Louis.” Harry said nervously scratching the back of his head.

“Hi Harry.” Louis replied smiling. “Come sit!” Harry looked up and smiled as he made his way over to the couch to sit by Louis. “How are you doing Curly?” Louis asked. Harry’s smile grew even bigger when he heard that nickname.

“I’m good. How are you Lou Bear?” Harry replied with a smirk. Louis laughed.

“Aw Harry! I’m great!” Louis shouted squeezing Harry’s cheeks. Both the boys giggled at how ridiculous they were being. They kept joking around throwing ridiculous nicknames at each other until they heard a cough. They quickly turned around and saw Liam standing in the doorway. Harry had totally forgot about him.

“Sorry to interrupt your flirting but it looked like you guys were getting a little to friendly and I was starting to get a little uncomfortable.” Liam said wiggling his eyebrows causing Louis to laugh and Harry to blush. Before anyone else could say anything, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Hey boys!” Simon yelled excitedly. “Liam, go get your brothers so we could all go to the fair.” Simon said with a smile.

“YAY! We get to go to the fair!” Liam shouted as he started doing a little happy dance that made everybody laugh. After he was done he ran upstairs and began yelling and telling everyone that they needed to get their arse downstairs so they could leave.

Louis turned and faced Harry. Harry smiled back and looked into the blue orbs in front of him. ‘How could anyone be so beautiful.’ Harry thought to himself. They both just sat there in complete silence admiring each other.

“Guys! Lets go!” Liam shouted causing them both to snap out of it.

~

Harry was standing in line for the Ferris Wheel when Louis ran up.

“Hazza!” Louis shouted. “I have been looking everywhere for you!” Harry smiled and grabbed Louis’ hand intertwining their fingers.

“Sorry Lou. I’m glad that you found me though.” Harry replied. Louis looked down at their hands and smiled. “Do you wanna come on with me?” Harry asked nervously. 

“Sure.” Louis replied with a smirk. The two boys walked up and gave the girl the tickets, then hopped onto the ride with their fingers still intertwined. Their hands came apart when Louis took the seat right across from Harry. “I’ve never been to one of these before,” Louis murmured looking around. “I know my parents wanted to take me and my sisters to the fair but they just never got around to it.” Louis continued with a sigh.

Harry didn’t know what to say. He just met Louis but he felt like he has known him forever and in that moment he felt protective over him and he didn’t want Louis to feel pain. “Come over here.” Harry whispered. Louis looked at Harry and slowly slid over next to him. Harry put a protective arm around Louis and sighed. He hated seeing Louis like this, because just earlier him and Louis had been joking and having fun. 

“Thanks for being so nice Harry.” Louis whispered against Harry’s chest. “But you know you really don’t have to. Just because you and Liam are best mates doesn’t mean anything.” 

“Liam has nothing to do with this. I promise you that I am not just being nice.. I just.. care about you.” Harry replied sincerely. Louis looked up at Harry for a while with his sparkling blue eyes.

“You do?” Louis asked.

“Of course I do… I know that we just met but I have never felt this way about anyone before. I like you a lot and-” Harry was interrupted with soft lips pressed against his. Their lips fit perfectly together. Louis swiped his tongue against Harry’s bottom lip begging for an entrance which Harry gave to him immediately. They explored each others mouth fighting over dominance which Louis won but Harry was glad. They both pulled away to catch their breath. 

Harry has kissed other people but it wasn’t as good as his and Louis’ kiss. “That was amazing.” Harry said as he caught his breath. Louis smiled sweetly and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips.

“I agree.” Louis replied shyly as they finally made it down to the bottom and exited the ride. Louis intertwined his fingers with Harry’s once again and they walked away hoping to enjoy the rest of the night.


	3. The Nightmare Next Door

Louis POV

Louis’ eyes fluttered open. He slowly began to remember the events that occurred the night before and he smiled. He and Harry kissed! He pushed the covers off of himself and headed to the bathroom as he stretched. He turned the water on and began to brush his teeth when he started to hear yelling coming from downstairs. He shrugged and kept brushing his teeth until he started to hear the familiar cry of what sounded like his sister. He quickly rinsed out his mouth and ran downstairs into the living room.

“Shut up you stupid whore!” Simon yelled. Louis couldn’t believe this. His nice uncle was yelling at his sister?

“Don’t you dare talk to her like that!” Louis shouted, surprised at his sharp tone. Simon and Lottie both looked at Louis with surprised stares. Lottie had tears streaming down her face and Simon glared at Louis.

“I can talk to her any way I bloody want to! So, don’t you ever come down here yelling at me and telling me what I can and can’t do!” Simon shouted back angrily. Louis winced, but before he could say anything back he felt Simon punch him right in the eye and soon after he felt another blow straight to his stomach causing Louis to drop to the floor in agony.

“Louis!” Lottie shrieked. She watched as Simon kicked Louis over and over again while he was on the floor. She ran to Simon and tried to stop him but he slapped her so bad that she dropped to the floor clutching her cheek. Simon kept kicking Louis over and over shouting horrid things at him. That’s when Simon turned his attention back to Lottie.

He began to walk to her, she crawled backwards trying to avoid the pain that he would surely inflict on her. In the background she saw Louis on all fours coughing up a large amount of blood. They both locked eyes with tears streaming down their faces. That’s when Lottie looked back up at Simon. Louis did not want Lottie to have to suffer through what he just had to go through so he quickly scrambled to his feet wincing at the sharp pain stabbing at his ribs.

“P-Please don’t h-hurt her.” Louis stuttered. Simon looked at Louis and smirked sadistically.

“Okay, I won’t but if you don’t do everything I tell you, she will pay for it.” And with that Simon stated to walk upstairs.”Oh yeah, and Louis, your new room is the basement. I hope you make yourself at home.” Then Simon disappeared upstairs. 

They both stared at each other for a while not saying anything. “Louis!” Lottie sobbed running to her older brother and quickly throwing her arms around him gently making sure not to hurt him. “I’m so sorry! It’s all my fault you got in trouble.” Tears poured out of her eyes as Louis wrapped his arms around her. “Please don’t hate me, I didn’t mean to!”

“It was not your fault Lottie. Uncle Simon was just in a bad mood I guess. But don’t worry I’m fine.” Louis reassured her. Tears started to spill out of his eyes also. They both stood there for a while just hugging each other and crying until Louis finally pulled away. “Well I have to go to the basement now. Will you be okay?”

“Yeah.” Lottie replied softly. He kissed her on the top of her head and he made his way to the door that led to the basement. He waved at her and walked in closing the door behind him with a soft ‘click.’ It was dark so he tried searching for the light switch, he knew it was somewhere located on the wall because he had been in here before. He felt something that felt like a switch so he flicked it which turned on the light. The chill of the basement nipped at his skin giving him goosebumps. He looked around and saw that familiar old worn out mattress on the floor with a thin sheet over it. He walked over to it and plopped down on the mattress. Tears quickly started to stream down his face as he laid down.

~

Two days Later

Harry’s POV

Harry could hardly contain his excitement, his mother was a little worried that he had started doing drugs or something because she had never seen him this happy before. Today was the day that he would go over Liam’s house to see Louis. He walked over to the side of the house and let himself in through the side door (like he always did). Right when he walked in he was greeted by the sound of laughter. Harry smiled, he could tell it was coming from Louis because while they were at the fair he heard him laugh a couple of times and by a couple, he meant the entire night. Harry ran up the stairs and followed where the angelic laugh was coming from and he immediately stopped in front of an open door and saw Louis backed up into a corner getting tickled by Liam and all of his brothers. This sight made Harry smile even more.

“P-PLease stop!” Louis begged while continuing to laugh. Harry just laughed at him and stood in the doorway. That’s when he saw Liam’s younger brother Ed grab Louis’ crotch causing Louis to gasp. Louis looked down at Ed and slapped him. Everyone was surprised at Louis, and when Ed ran out crying everybody (except Harry) narrowed their eyes at Louis.

“Why did you do that!” Liam shouted.

“Didn’t you see where he touched me!” Louis replied back yelling. He pushed through all of them and ran out the door not even glancing in Harry’s direction. That’s when Liam’s other brother Andy stomped over to the closet and threw it open revealing a little girl. He glared at her and threw he on the bed.

“Did you just see what your faggot brother just did to Ed?” He hissed. The little girl didn’t say anything. That’s when Simon walked in holding Ed.

“What the hell is going on in here?” Simon shouted.

“Louis slapped Ed.” Andy replied.

“Well I’m sure he didn’t just do it for no reason, Ed probably did something to Louis.”

“We were tickling him.” Andy said a little irritated. That’s when Simon looked at the little girl on the bed.

“Lottie, did you see what happened” Simon asked putting Ed down. She nodded. “And did you do something to stop Louis?” She hesitated then finally shook he head no. “Do you forgive Louis for what he did?” Lottie looked confused and didn’t say anything. “Do you forgive Louis?” Simon repeated again in a more sharper tone. Lottie finally she nodded her head.”Is it because you love him?” Then Lottie nodded her head once again. “Well since you didn’t do anything about it you are gonna get Louis’ punishment. I know its not fair but maybe next time you will stop your brother.”

Simon grabbed the little girl and turned her around so she was laying on her stomach. Harry was confused on what Simon was gonna do until he saw him taking of his belt and began to hit Lottie with it. Harry wanted to run away but for some reason his body was frozen. He saw Liam wincing at every hit and he saw the other boys holding back their laughs. That’s when Louis ran into the room.

“Stop!” Louis shouted. Liam’s brother Andy and Stan grabbed Louis so he couldn’t do anything. Simon looked at Louis and smiled as he kept hitting Lottie. Lottie was crying and after a while she started screaming. Harry could tell how hurt Louis was because he saw the tears start to pour down his face. Simon finally stopped when Lottie couldn’t breath anymore because she was crying so much.

Simon put his belt back on and walked over to Louis. “Give me your watch.” Simon shouted pointing to the watch on Louis’ wrist. Louis snapped his head up and glared at Simon.

“No! This was my father’s watch!” Louis shouted with tears rolling out of his eyes.

“Does it look like I care! Give me the bloody watch!” Simon shouted while snatching off the watch. Louis started screaming and thrashing around but he was still being held down by Liam’s brothers. Harry was disgusted and sad at the same time. Simon turned to Harry and smiled.

“You won’t tell anybody about what goes on in the house will you?” Harry grimaced and began to run. He ran down the stairs and out of the side door. He kept on running and running until he was inside of his room. He stopped for a minute to catch his breath and then he slowly walked over to his bed.

Harry had never been put into a situation like that before. He plopped down on his bed and grabbed a pillow. He began to cry as he rocked himself back and forth until finally he fell asleep.


	4. The Nightmare Next Door

Harry’s POV

It had been four days since Harry had last seen Louis, and to be honest, he was worried. The last time he remembers seeing Louis, wasn’t such a pleasant memory. As he paced back and forth in his room, he finally made up his mind, he was going to go see him. He threw on some clothes that were just laying around on his floor and he ran downstairs. Quickly putting on his shoes as he ran out the door.

Louis POV

 

Even though Louis’ eyes were open, it seemed like they were closed. Darkness was everywhere and the light felt like a fading memory. Louis has been in this smelly, old, dark basement for four days now, and its not like he can walk around or anything because he was chained to this worn out mattress. He hasn’t ate anything, talked to anyone, or even saw the light since that whole incident. As he laid there, he thought about his family and how much he missed them, he thought about Lottie and he hoped that she was alright because he really missed her too, and lastly, he thought about Harry. Tears began to fall from his eyes. Crying seemed like something Louis did often now and sometimes he just wished that he could have died with his family, but then that would make him cry harder because if that would have happened, Lottie would have been left all alone with Simon.

 

He heard the door creak open and immediately he got scared. He heard someone flip on the light switch and the light slowly started to flicker on. Louis winced at the light because he wasn’t used to it and he watched as Liam’s brother Andy walk down.

 

“What do you want?” Louis said weakly with a glare.

“My dad told me to come and get you, you fag.” Andy spat out. Louis was confused on why Simon wanted Louis to come out. Andy stomped over to Louis and roughly untied the restraints around Louis’ wrist. “Come on.”

Louis slowly got up and rubbed his wrists. There were red marks and bruises around both of his wrists and there were small cuts also.

“I said come on!” Andy yelled. Louis slowly followed Andy up the stairs and out of the room. He was glad to finally be out of the smelly, dusty basement and finally get some fresh air. He spotted Liam walking down the stairs and tears welled up in his eyes. Liam froze when he saw Louis and he looked away shamefully. Louis was mad and sad at the same time. Liam had always been Louis’ favorite cousin because he always had his back, so of course he was disappointed because Liam didn’t try to help Louis at all.

“Hi.” Liam said softly. Louis ignored Liam as he pushed past him and walked upstairs. Liam was sad, he knew that he deserved Louis being mad at him. Liam and him had always been best cousins for their entire life and when Louis really needed him, he didn’t have his back.

Louis was scared to see what Simon wanted. He slowly walked all the way to Simon’s room and he knocked on the door softly.

“Come in.” Simon said sternly. Louis took a deep breath and he slowly pushed the door open. Simon was sitting on his bed with a black robe on. “Hello Louis.” Simon said with a sadistic grin on his face.

“Uh, uh, hi..” Louis stuttered nervously.

“I bet you’re wondering what I want.” Simon said as he got up.

“Um…Yeah..” Louis replied. Simon walked a little closer to Louis.

“Close the door.” Simon said sternly. Louis was confused on why Simon wanted him to close the door but he still did it. “Why don’t you have a seat?”

Louis walked over to Simon’s bed and sat down. He watched as Simon locked the door and slowly walked over to Louis.

“Well, the reason I called you in here is because, well, your sister made me mad the other day, and I know how much you hate to see her in pain, so I figured you could take her punishment instead.” Louis gulped nervously causing Simon to chuckle.

Simon slowly took of his robe and Louis eyes widened in shock. Simon was completely naked and Louis knew exactly what Simon was planning to do. Louis quickly got up, trying to escape but Simon grabbed him and pinned him against the wall.

“Nice try, but do you really think you can escape from me? I have been wanting to do this for a long time now and I thought that this would be a perfect opportunity.” Simon started kissing Louis on his neck, causing Louis to start screaming. Simon growled and quickly covered Louis’ mouth with his hand. Louis started crying and trying to escape from Simon grasp but he was just to strong. Simon threw Louis on the bed and jumped on top of him. Once he started to take off Louis clothes, Louis started screaming again but Simon just pushed his hand on Louis’ mouth harder. Louis couldn’t believe that this was happening, never in a million years would he have ever thought that he would be getting raped by his uncle.

Harry POV

Harry was nervous to ring the doorbell but he did it anyways because he really missed Louis. When nobody answered he rang it again. He was confused when still nobody answered the door because he saw their car in the driveway. Before he could ring it again, the door slowly creaked open. He saw his best friend Liam hiding behind the door with tears all down his cheeks.

“Whats wrong Liam?” Harry whispered with concern. Liam shook his head and opened the door wider so Harry could come in. Harry slowly walked in and immediately, he knew something was terribly wrong. Lottie was on the couch crying also. Harry quickly turned to Liam.

“Wheres Louis?” Harry yelled. Liam started to cry harder and Harry got scared, he knows that something has happened. That’s when Harry heard a scream which Harry assumed was coming from Louis from upstairs. Harry ran upstairs before anyone had time to stop him. He heard noise coming from Simon’s room so he ran to the door and busted in. Harry was immediately shocked. He saw Louis bent over the bed with a sock in his mouth naked and Simon was standing behind him naked.

Simon and Louis turned to Harry and Louis started fighting harder. Simon just froze there and didn’t know what to do. Harry saw that as his chance to help Louis so he ran over to them and shoved Simon out of the way. When Simon fell on the floor, Harry picked up Louis and cradled him in his arms as he ran out of the room. As Harry ran down the stairs he heard Simon yelling after them so he started to run faster. Before he had anytime to react, everything went black.


	5. The Nightmare Next Door

Harry’s POV

Harry’s eyes slowly opened. He winced at the bright light beaming towards him, he was really confused on what was going on. The last thing he remembered was going to see Louis, but then everything else was a blur. Harry looked around to find out where he was and he could tell that he was in the basement, and not just any basement, Simon’s basement. Then that's when he saw him, he was sitting on a chair right across from the mattress that harry was laying on. He was smoking a cigarette and looking at Harry with a smug look on his face.

 

“Well, hello Harry.” Simon said sarcastically. Harry glared at him, and tried to stand up, that's when he noticed that he was chained down.

“What the hell do you want?” Harry spat causing Simon to chuckle.

“Well, I don’t know if you remember, but, you interrupted something that I was planning to do the other day and to be very honest, I didn't appreciate that. You have witnessed something in my house that I don't want to get around town and if you want your little boyfriend and his sister to stay on this earth, I suggest you stop.”

Harry was confused at first, but then all the events that had occurred a couple hours ago started to come back. He looked at Simon in horror. He wanted to help Louis but if he tried, Louis and Lottie would have to pay.

“Well, I have given you your options, and I also suggest that you forget everything that has happened in this house. Especially if you want to live your own bloody self.” After he said that, Simon got up and walked over to Harry. He eyed the chains around Harry’s wrists and quickly unlocked them. Harry glared at him and ran up the stairs and out of the house.

~

Louis’ POV

It seemed like ever since that incident, everything has been getting better. It has been a full week since Louis or Lottie has been subject to Simon’s abuse and Louis was both glad and scared. He was glad because he doesn’t enjoy pain or watching his sister go through it, and he was scared because he thought that Simon might be waiting until Louis didn't expect it to attack.

Also, to make things more weird, they were all supposed to be going to the park today, and Louis had a plan to save Lottie and himself from anymore pain.

~

The park was actually a very beautiful place. The birds were chirping and everybody was having a good time. That’s when Louis saw a police officer. ‘This is your chance.’ Louis thought to himself. He quickly walked over to the police officer because he couldn’t risk anybody seeing him. Especially one of Simon’s demon kids.

“Um, excuse me officer, I need help.” Louis said nervously. The officer looked at Louis with a concerned face.

“What is it? Are you hurt?” The officer replied.

“Well, me and my sister get abused home and I’m scared. We live with my Uncle, Simon Cowell.” Louis whispered. He looked around to make sure nobody could hear him, but then, his worst fears came true. Across the park, Louis saw Harry staring at him, and right next to Harry, he saw Liam looking at him sadly and Andy glaring at him. “Oh my god! I have to go!” Louis yelled to the officer as he ran away.

~

 

After Louis got home, he nervously sat on the couch. Simon was sitting on a chair casually flipping through a newspaper. Butterflies filled Louis' stomach. They saw him telling the police officer and they would probably tell Simon. Louis gnawed at his bottom lip, that's when he heard the door open and slam shut. Harry and Liam walked in with their eyes locked on the floor. Then Andy marched in and got close to Louis' face.

"You brought a cop here!" Andy shouted. "After my father!" As Andy yelled father, he slapped Louis so hard across his face that spit flew out. Louis clutched his cheek as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Sit your ass down Andy." Simon said sharply. Andy stood there in front of Louis glaring and breathing hard. "I said sit down!" Simon said louder. Andy slowly turned away and sat in the chair across from Simon.

"What I wanna know is, what were you thinking? What went through your mind? Did you actually think that he was gonna take you away? You and Lottie, get you out of here?" Simon chuckled. "Well I tell ya, its not gonna happen. He is not gonna take you anywhere because he doesn't care about you. So, what's left? What did you have in mind? Did you think that I would actually be scared of him?" Simon laughed as he put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "Problem is, what do we do now? There is nothing about that man, or any man, or even any woman, that scares me. It you didn't know that before, I hope to hell that you know that now. But I can't have you running to the cops every other day now can I? So the question is.... what now? I'd send you some place if there was some place to send you, I would. Damned if I had some stupid little fag running around ruining my reputation. God knows that they don't pay me enough trying to correct you. I guess I have to think on this. Go to your room." 

Louis quickly grabbed Lottie and ran upstairs. If he didn't have a hand on the railing, he knows that he would have surely fell down.

~

Harry's POV

Harry walked over to Liam's house. It was about 10:00 pm and Harry was kind of scared, the reason he was scared was because Liam sounded kind of strange over the phone, like something bad was going to happen. He pushed open the side door because it was unlocked. the house was dark and quiet, to quiet for Harry's liking. The only light he saw, was coming from the basement. So that's where Harry decided to go. He slowly opened the door and it made a creaking sound. When he walked down to the bottom of the stairs, he couldn't believe his eyes, he was shocked. He slowly walked closer to everyone and he just didn't know what to say.

"Hello Harry." Simon said as he blew out smoke from his cigarette. Harry didn't even reply, he just stared at Louis. Louis was tied up to the ceiling with his arms high above his head with a blindfold on. And to make things worse, he had something tied around his mouth and also, he was standing on three thick books keeping him from getting his arms ripped off it looked like. "Good, were all here." Simon said as he looked around at everyone.

"The game is, he's gotta tell." Liam's littlest brother Ed said.

"Alright, tell what?" Simon replied playfully with a smile.

"Something secret." Ed giggled.

"Sounds right, but how is he gonna do it with the gag on?" Simon said as he blew out more smoke.

"But you don't want her to tell right away dad." Andy joined in.

"Do you wanna tell, Louis?" Simon asked.

"No. He's not ready. First, we have to take a book away" Andy walked up to Louis and slowly pulled a book away. Louis struggled to stay on the tip of his toes, almost making the other two books fall down. That's when Harry heard the ropes that Louis was tied with, get tighter causing Louis to make a noise. "Now confess." Liam and Harry both looked worried, that's when Harry noticed Lottie sitting in the corner crying.

"Do another book." Ed spoke enthusiastically. Andy took another book and the ropes got even tighter. Louis got even higher on the tip of his toes.

"Lets see how long he can last like that. Its gonna hurt after a while." Andy chuckled. "Actually, no, its still to easy." Louis started to make more noises hoping that it would stop Andy from removing the last book.

"Don't you wanna give him the chance to confess? Isn't that the idea?" Simon said with a smirk.

"No, still to soon." Stan joined in. "Take the other book Andy." With that, Andy removed the other book. Louis struggled to make his feet touch the floor. Harry heard the ropes tighten and he could hear Louis crying out for help.

"Now strip him." Stan laughed.

"Yeah strip him!" Ed shouted. Louis violently started shaking his head side to side in protest while making screeching noises.

"Shut up!" Andy yelled at Louis.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Harry finally said.

"We got permission!" Ed yelled at Harry. Harry kept blinking his eyes to keep the stinging tears from coming out of his eyes.

"I say lets strip him." Andy says with a smile.

"That's the game isn't it?" Simon chuckled.

"Who gets to do it?" Stan giggled.

"I do. Care about the clothes dad?" Andy muttered as he turned around to face Simon.

"I don't care." Simon said as he took another drag of his cigarette. Andy slowly walked up to Louis. Harry watched as Andy slowly slid the knife down Louis' shirt, teasing him.

"Now, I won't hurt you, but if you start something, I might just have to. So don't be stupid." Andy started ripping Louis' shirt off by the sleeves causing Louis to gasp. Louis started crying and moving around, trying to stop Andy from taking off his clothes. Lottie cried out as Louis yelped in pain. Once Louis' shirt dropped to the floor, Andy moved on to his pants. "No kicking." He unbuttoned them and pulled them down to the floor leaving Louis just in his underwear.

"You ready to confess?" Simon laughed. Louis violently shook his head yes.

"No, let me do the rest." Andy said as he pulled Louis' underwear down. Harry quickly turned his head. He was so ashamed that he wasn't speaking up for Louis. "Alright, now you can confess. Get the ropes." Andy ordered as Stan loosened the ropes that held Louis up, and he removed the gag from Louis mouth.

"Can you please untie the ropes? My shoulders and arms really hurt." Louis begged.

"No! That's all you get." Andy shouted.

"Come on! Confess!" Ed yelled.

"Tell us about how you play with your self. I bet you finger your ass don't you?" Andy joked.

"Yeah, tell us." Ed joined. 

"Is Harry here?" Louis cried.

"Yeah." Andy chuckled.

"Oh god, and wheres Lottie?" Louis cried harder.

"She's here! You know what, fuck that! Wheres the confession?" Andy shouted.

"There is no confession!" Louis screamed. Stan reached out to touch Louis, but before he even had the chance to. Simon yelled.

"Now don't you touch that boy. I don't want any of you to touch him. A boy like him ain't even clean. Keep your hands off of him. Did you hear me? Come on, but first we gotta put the gag back in."

"Its pretty dirty." Stan said. Simon walked up to Louis and examined the gag closely.

"Its not that dirty. We can't have him screaming all night so put it in." Simon ordered as Stan put the gag back in Louis' mouth. Simon walked up really close to Louis.

"Now I want you to think about something, it could be your little sister tied up down here instead of you." Simon whispered. Louis started sobbing as Simon turned away and left the basement.

~

It was probably about 2:00 in the morning and Harry couldn't sleep, nobody could. They were all in Liam's room laid out around the floor. Harry knows that they were all feeling a little guilty inside. That's when Andy broke the silence.

"I wonder what it feels like. Standing down there for so long with your arms tied up over your head. Its gotta hurt."

"Did you guys even see him? The way he looked, down there." Stan said quietly.

"I know. Ive never seen one so big." Andy whispered.

"We should probably go and check on him, to get another look." Ed joined in.

"Are you crazy? Dad will hear us. Actually, okay, lets go." All of the boys tip toed out of Liam's room trying to make sure that they didn't make a single noise. When they got down to the basement they slowly opened the door stopping every time it started to screech. They slowly closed the door and walked down the stairs.

"I bet he wants some water." Liam whispered. Louis brought his head up and faced the boys.

"If we give him some water, we'll have to remove the gag." Andy replied.

"He won't make any noise." Harry whispered sharply.

"You won't make any noise, will you Lou? If you do, it will wake dad." Louis shook his head no slowly.

Ed handed Stan a bottle of water and Stan removed Louis' gag. As soon as the bottle touched Louis' lips, Louis started gulping the water down.

"Th-thank you. C-c-could you loo-loosen the ropes a little? My arms and shoulders, th-they really hurt." Louis stuttered.

"I guess we could, a little. On one condition though." Stan whispered.

"Anything, what?" Louis said tiredly.

"You have to promise not to fight, not to tell anybody. Not ever." Stan smirked.

"Tell what?" Louis whispered.

"You know." Stan said with a smug look on his face.

"What?" Louis questioned.

"It won't hurt you or anything. Just one touch." Stan chuckled.

"What? No. You're not gonna do that to me, none of you will." Louis uttered forcefully.

"We can do it anyways." Andy chuckled. "Whose gonna stop us?"

"I am." Louis shouted.

"Oh yeah, how?" Andy mocked.

"I will scream! At the top of my lungs." Louis seethed.

"Okay then, we gag you and keep the ropes, and that's that." Andy said matter-of-factually.

"Alright, gag me." Louis mumbled. "Do it and then get out of here!" Louis shouted. Andy glared at Louis for a minute and then forcefully shoved the gag in Louis mouth.

"Okay then. But remember, you had your water, so we were never here." Andy spat.

"Come on guys! Lets give him a little slack, Simon won't notice, and morning is far off." Harry shouted as he walked over to the ropes and loosened them. Louis sighed in relief and relaxed a little bit. Then all the boys slowly made their way back to Liam's room.

~

As the boys walked into the room, they saw Simon and Louis sitting on the mattress.

"Come on Louis, eat your toast." Simon said as he tried to put the toast in Louis' mouth. Louis looked like a zombie, he had black bags under his eyes and they were barely open. "Come on, I don't want to waste food."

"I'm just to tired." Louis muttered.

"Come on, I made it for you. Are you telling me to just throw it out?" Simon inquired.

"Just leave it here, I'll have it in a little while." Louis murmured. 

"It will bring bugs; roaches, ants. I'm not having bugs in my house." Simon said sharply as he tried to put the toast in his mouth again. "So eat it now, while it's still fresh."

"Okay, I will." Louis whispered as he slowly started to fall asleep.

"Eat it!" Simon started to shove the toast into Louis' mouth causing Louis to start coughing violently. Simon stumbled back and knocked his coffee cup off of the stool it was on. Once it dropped onto the floor, it broke into a whole bunch of little pieces. "Great! Now you made me break my god damned cup! Whose gonna clean up the mess? You know what, Lottie, come here!" Simon shouted. That's when Harry noticed Lottie sitting in the corner. Louis struggled to get up. "Boys, hold down Louis just in case he tries to get mean or stupid." Andy, Stan, and Ed rushed over to Louis and pushed him on to the bed. Simon forcefully bent Lottie over the stool and picked up the rope that Louis was tied up with last night.

"Here is the deal, whenever you disobey me or do something I don't like, she has to pay." Simon shouted. "Do you think that's fair Lottie? Do you think that you should have to pay for what you trashy bother does?" Simon asked sharply. Lottie cried and shook her head no. That's when Simon started hitting Lottie with the thick rope violently. Louis and Lottie were both screaming and crying. Louis was trying to help but he couldn't cause he was being held down. 

Harry was tired of this. He has had enough. Without saying anything, Harry bolted out of the basement and ran home. Once he got into his house, he slammed the door and ran upstairs to his room. He went into the bathroom and rummaged through his drawers looking for his old pack of razor blades. Once his finds them, he quickly opens it and takes one of the blades. He has never cut himself before so of course he is nervous. He slowly drags the blade across his wrist and watches as the blood starts to drip off of it. He does more and more cuts until he loses count. then he sets the blade on the bathroom sink and walks over to his bed, sort of like he is in a daze. He doesn't even care that he is gonna get blood all over his sheets. The only thing he is thinking about is Louis and that's his last thought before he falls into a deep sleep.


	6. The Nightmare Next Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, I was lazy lol. But also there is smut in this chapter soo.. yeah. Also, Its kind of crappy because I'm super tired and I didn't feel like editing it. Anyways, enjoy :) xx

Harry’s POV

Harry was nervous about coming back over to see Louis. It had been a couple of days since he had last saw him and it wasn’t something that he would like to remember. He hesitated before slowly pushing open the side door, scared of what awaited him on the other side. Once he had fun view of the kitchen, he was somewhat relieved. What he saw was Lottie sitting down at the kitchen table doing a puzzle. For once, in awhile, it seemed like a peaceful setting, but Harry knew that nothing in that house was peaceful anymore. Harry slowly walked in and pushed the door open. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat sat down in the chair close to Lottie.

“Hi Lottie.” Harry said quietly.

“Hi.” Lottie replied not looking up from her puzzle.

“Is your uncle around?” Harry whispered.

“He is upstairs resting.” Harry sighed quietly.

“I can’t make them stop, you know. I’ve tried.”

“I know.” Lottie sighed sadly.

“I would if I could.” Harry whispered so quiet that Lottie could barely hear him. That’s when she finally looked up. They could both see the sadness in eachothers eyes and they both looked away. Harry slowly got up from the chair and walked over to the basement door. He hoped that it was only Louis down there. He wanted a chance alone to apologize and talk to Louis. He was planning on busting him and Lottie out of this horrible place and he was determined to do so.

Harry hesitantly opened the basement door and walked down the stairs. He made sure that he was quiet because he heard the sound of other people down there too. He quickly hid in the storage closet before anybody had the chance to see him. Right away he regretted coming down here. Ed, Andy, Stan, two girls that he had never met, and some other guy he had never met were standing in a circle throwing Louis around like it was a game, like he was nothing. Louis was tied up, blindfolded, and gagged. He could tell they were enjoying themselves because they were laughing.

“Don’t you think he has had enough?” Liam said loudly. That’s when Harry noticed him sitting down on a chair far off in the corner.

“Bull shit.” Andy yelled. They all continued throwing Louis around until Louis fell to the floor with a thud causing Louis to yelp loudly. They all looked down at him.

“Get up you piece of shit!” The mystery guy yelled as he started kicking Louis while he was on the floor. Harry cringed and he started to feel the sting of tears start to form in his eyes. Louis cried out in pain and everyone chuckled.

“Stan, tie him up.” Andy said with a smirk. Everyone looked at Louis’ crumpled up body on the floor as they walked up the stairs. Stan stood Louis up and began tying his arms back up to the ceiling. He looked towards the stairs to make sure nobody was coming and he slid his hand down Louis’ side, leaning his face towards Louis’ face. Harry narrowed his eyes, wondering what Stan was planning on doing next. That’s when Stan turned around and ran upstairs.

Harry waited a couple of seconds and then he left out of the storage closet and slowly walked over to Louis. Before he had the chance to say anything, he felt warm air hit the back of his neck and he smelled the smell of smoke fill his nose. When he turned around, he saw Simon standing right behind him, taking a drag of his cigarette.

“Forget something Harry?” Simon said with a smug look on his face. Harry glared and shook his head before he took off running up the stairs. The last thing he heard was the sound of Simon laughing loudly.

~

That night Harry couldn’t sleep. He kicked the covers off violently and sat up in his bed, turning his body so that his legs were hanging off the side of his bed. He ran his hands through his curly hair and sighed. He had a plan, and tomorrow he was planning on telling Louis about it. He was tired of watching his Louis get hurt. The plan was dangerous and risky but he was determined to do whatever he could to get Louis out of there. He was tired of not saying anything, and just letting them do whatever they wanted to Louis. 

‘Tomorrow is the day.’ Harry thought to himself. ‘Tomorrow is the day.’

~

Harry walked down to the basement. Today was the day that he was gonna tell Louis about his plans and tonight would be the night that Louis would escape. When he walked over to where everybody was, he saw Louis tied up like how he always was and Stan, Ed, and Andy were all standing around Louis, poking him with a knife, there was no blood but Harry felt sick. Harry also noticed Simon sitting down in a chair in the corner, cigarette in one hand, and a drink in the other. They all laughed when Louis started making noises.

“Hi Harry, why don’t you grab yourself a beer?” Simon said without looking at him.

“Maybe later.” Harry mumbled. Harry stood there for a moment because he was scared to go closer. Now it was quiet, the exception being Louis’ crying. That’s when Harry saw a thin line of blood start to form.

“Shit.” Stan whispered.

“Dammit Stan.” Simon said as he placed his drink on the floor and stood up. Stan looked at Simon nervously as he started walking towards Louis and the other boys stepped to the side. 

“Now we have to cauterize.” Simon took the cigarette out of his mouth, and brought it to where Stan cut Louis at. Louis seethed and began crying loudly as Simon pressed the hot cigarette bud to his cut. 

“Shut up. Shut up or I’ll do it again.” Simon ordered as he moved it off. Louis began sobbing quietly. That’s when Andy began looking around frantically. 

“Dad, dad, dad!” Andy repeated as he tapped on Simon’s shoulder.

“What?” Simon shouted.

“There is someone at the door.” Andy replied nervously.

“Well then answer it. But go slow, and go easy.” Andy nodded and he, Stan, and Ed began walking up the stairs. Harry saw this as his chance to finally do something.

“Did you hear me?” Simon said to Louis sternly. “Shut up!”

“Simon..” Harry said quietly as he walked up to Simon.

“I said shut up, or I’ll do it again.” Simon said to Louis as he turned around to face Harry.

“Don’t you think that um, you shouldn’t be leaving it to them? Don’t you think you should handle it Simon? What if it’s the police?” Harry said, hoping to convince Simon. “I-I can watch him.”

“Watch him?”

“Yeah, to um, to make sure he doesn't run away.” Harry said nervously.

“Ohhh.” Simon said sarcastically. “Yeah, okay.” Simon started walking to the stairs and Harry let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding in, but that’s when Simon turned around slowly. “One sound down here, and I promise I’ll kill the both of you, and not just punish you, kill you, dead. You got that Harry? Are we straight about that?” Harry nodded slowly. “Good. Very good.” Simon finished as he took another drag of his cigarette, turned, and walked away.

Harry kept his eyes on Simon as he stomped up the stairs. Simon was pissed, who the hell was at the door? Maybe Harry was right, maybe it was the cops. ‘Hopefully it’s not.’ Simon thought to himself. When Simon finally left out of the basement, he headed to the front door because that’s where all the boys were standing at.

“Here he is.” Stan said as Simon walked to the front door. Once Simon saw who was behind that door, he was instantly nervous. ‘Shit!’ Simon thought to himself, but still, he put on the fakest smile that he had. The boys moved out of the way and Simon opened up the door wider.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Cowell.” The officer said with a smile. “I was in the neighborhood, and I decided to stop by to see how Louis and Lottie were doing.”

“Why how thoughtful.” Simon said as Stan and Andy went into the kitchen. “They’re just fine. Come in please.” Simon said as the officer nodded. Simon stepped out of the way and the officer stepped inside. He immediately walked into the living room and started checking things out. “They are out shopping right now.” Simon lied. “Would you like some coffee?”

“No thank you, Mr. Cowell.” The officer quickly replied as they kept walking toward the kitchen.

“Would you like um some lemonade to go? It’s such a hot day.”

“No thank you.” The officer replied sounding annoyed.

~

Meanwhile, down in the basement, Harry found this as a perfect opportunity to tell Louis about his plan. He removed the blindfold from Louis’ eyes and the gag from his mouth. Louis immediately started crying.

“Listen Lou, I’ve got some money, and I’m gonna put it right next to the place that we met at. You are gonna escape and get that money. You’re gonna be okay. I’m gonna make sure that nothing happens to Lottie.” Louis cried harder and that’s when Harry realized that his was crying too. “But then you gotta come back, but come back with the cops. Tonight's the night, I promise.” Louis nods as he puts his head down and stops crying.  
~

They have finally made it into the kitchen and Simon could tell that the officer was disgusted. The kitchen was an absolute mess and it smelled really bad in here.

“Mr. Cowell, I-”

“Everybody calls me Simon.” Simon interrupted with a smile.

“Simon, I received uhh, a call from Mrs. Horan, from up the street. It seems her eldest boy Niall,”

“Oh Niall! We know him very well.” Simon interrupted again. “Such a sweet boy.”

“Well Niall told his mother that he had seen many other boys from the neighborhood here beaten up on Louis.” Simon laughed nervously. Everyone else in the room was silent, they were all super scared now. 

“You know kids officer, they’re always exaggerating. It was probably a little rough housing.”

“He said they were using him like a punching bag.”

“Ha, do you boys know about anything like that?” Simon asked. Andy, Stan, and Ed all shook their heads no. But Simon could tell that the officer didn’t fully believe them.

~

Down in the basement, Harry heard people quickly running down the stairs so he was hurrying up and trying to but the stuff back on Louis. He barely made it in time before Stan and Andy was all in his face.

“How did you know?” Stan said angrily.

“Know what?” Harry said nervously.

“Did you tell?” Stan narrowed his eyes.

“Tell what? What are you talking about?” Harry asked.

“Don’t fuck with me Harry! Dad said that you told him that there might be the cops at the door.” Stan shouted.

“So who the hell do you think that was?” Andy joined in.

“It was just a guess.” Harry said quietly

“A fucking good guess man!” Andy shouted angrily.

“Look, I was just trying to get Simon to-”

“Get him to do what?” Andy interrupted

“To get him moving for christs sake! You’ve seen him! He looks like a freaking zombie down here!” Harry shouted.

“He did get pretty weird.” Stan said to Andy.

“I guess so.” Andy agreed..

“What about Lou.” Harry said as he turned to face Louis.

“What about Lou?” Andy asked.

“You gotta put at least something on these burns or it’ll get infected.” Harry said as he walked around Louis, looking at him from head to toe.

“Okay.” Andy replied. “I ain’t even sure I’m done with you yet.” Andy said to Louis as he walked up to him. “But then again, maybe I’m not. I don’t know. I really don’t know.”

~

It had been a two hours since Harry left and he was planning on coming back, but this time, he was gonna sneak. He didn’t want them to know that he was there because he needed to tell Louis something and he wanted more alone time. He slowly cracked open the side door and looked through it to see if anybody was there. He heard the tv on so he assumed that everybody was in the livingroom. He slowly pushed the door open enough to where he can squeeze his body through. Once he was all the way in the house, he tiptoed to the basement and opened it as slow as he could to make sure that it wouldn’t make a sound.

Once he had finally made it into the basement without being discovered, he tiptoed down the stairs and sighed Louis was laying on that worn mattress tied up. Harry crouched down next to the mattress so that he could untie restraints around Louis’s wrists. Once he successfully got them off he got up and sat on the bed next to Louis and helped him sit up, then he took the gag out of Louis’ mouth.

“Thank you Haz.” Louis said weakly. Harry smiled at the nickname. It seemed like it had been years since Harry had heard Louis’ voice. “What are you doing here?”

“I brought something.” Harry dug around in his pocket and pulled out the little pocket knife that he stole from his dad’s toolbox. Louis’ eyes widened and he looked at Harry worriedly. “Don’t worry, this is just in case you have any problems leaving.” Louis sighed.

“I just don’t know about leaving Lottie here. You saw what they did to me, and I don’t want the same to happen to her.” Louis whispered.

“Don’t worry Lou, I won’t let nothing happen to her. We just really need to get you out of here. They might try to kill you, and I know that I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if that happened. I hate seeing you get hurt and I hate seeing you in pain. I always want to say something but I’m just too scared. I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault.” Harry started crying loudly and he leaned onto Louis’ shoulder.

“Aww Hazza, it’s not your fault. It’s okay love.” Louis said as he wrapped his arms around Harry snuggling him closer. Harry sobbed into Louis’ shoulder and they just stayed like that for a while until Harry finally stopped crying.

“Sorry Lou.” Harry said as he sat up off of Harry’s shoulder. “I just really care about you. You are a really strong person and you are really brave. Nobody would be able to take all of this. Well I should probably go before they come down here.” Harry sat up and started walking towards the stairs.

“Harry, I like you.” Louis says quickly, causing Harry to stop walking and turn around slowly. “And I think I might love you. I don’t know how thats possible because we haven’t known each other for that long but I think that I actually might love you.” Louis said sincerely.

“I was feeling the exact same way, but I didn’t want to tell you because I thought you would think I was crazy.” Harry said with a smile. “But there is one thing that I am sure about, I love you. You are all I ever think about. Whenever I dream about my future, I picture you in it. My only nightmare is that you won’t be with me, thats my only fear. Sometimes I think about the first time I realized that I love you… It was as if my eyes took a picture at that moment and stored it in my heart. Sometimes I think about how much my life has changed because of you. I think about you and the happiness I hope to bring to you… About us, and our future life together… and I realize that you are as much a part of me now as the air I breathe and the dreams I nurture. But from time to time, I still like to remember the first time I looked into your eyes and saw my future there.” Harry says, suddenly a lot closer.

He cups his hand around Louis’ cheek, and Louis leans up into the touch unconsciously . Harry presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, then another, dry and soft, fully on his lips. He shifts between intense and soft, drawing it out until Louis feels dizzy, wanting more. His hands creep up under Harry’s shirt, palms splaying against the small of his back to pull him closer.

“Off,” Harry says breathlessly, between tiny kisses along Louis’ jaw line. “Take it off.”

Louis does, hesitating a little before he pulls the shirt up and over Harry’s head and throws it somewhere on the floor. It messes Harry’s hair up, so he smoothes it down carefully after taking the time to run his fingers through Harry’s curly hair as he pushes it away from his eyes.

“God, you’re just...” Harry breathes, trailing off before he leans in again and sucks Louis’ lower lip into his mouth. When Harry pulls away, he smiles, just slightly, before he presses open-mouthed kisses down Louis’ neck until he reaches the top of Louis’ shirt. “Can I take this off?”

“Okay.” Louis swallows, watching as Harry’s hands gently unbutton all the buttons on Louis shirt and pushes the shirt open untill he can pull his wrists out of the sleeves.

“What about your pants?” Harry looks up at Louis with an intense stare. His pupils were so big that you could barely see the green that once occupied his eyes not too long ago. Louis nods at Harry slowly and Harry waists no time. He unties the belt around Louis’ waist and pulls his pants down slowly, gently pulling his knees up so he can take them all the way off. His hands brush down Louis’ sides, and Louis shivers. They pause on his hips, over the fabric of his underwear, but he can still feel the heat radiating through Harry’s palms. Harry’s thumbs smooth over the elastic waistband, and it sends a rush of pleasure straight to Louis’ cock.

“God you’re so hard,” Harry says, and it makes Louis flush even more, because as if he doesn’t know already. He moves so that he’s kneeling between Louis’ legs and curls his fingers into the elastic. “Can I take them off?” His curls are falling into his eyes again, and his fingers just sit there, waiting. Louis wants him to go faster, to give him pressure, friction.

“I know,” Louis says, causing Harry to smile. “And yes, please.”

Harry doesn’t say anything, instead he pulls Louis underwear off as carefully as he can, then he bends each of Louis’ knees individually until he can pull his underwear off of his second ankle.

Louis freezes as he realizes how spread open he is, his legs stretched out on either side of Harry kneeling between them. Harry is still wearing his jeans, and he can feel the roughness of the denim on the insides of his knees. Louis inhales sharply when Harry’s hands skate over the tops of his thighs, thumbs close to framing his cock. He grips Louis hips to hold him down, then he starts stroking his fingers over the skin stretched over Louis hip bones before he lets go and leans forward to kiss him again, more desperate this time as he licks his way into Louis’ mouth. He pulls away and stays pressed close enough that Louis can still feel the heat of his breath against his lips.

“Harry,” he says. His pupils are blown and Harry feels his gaze hit heavy, like a punch to his stomach. “I want you inside of me.”

He doesn’t have to specify for Harry to understand exactly what he means. It makes the heat in his stomach fizz and jump, and god, just a second ago Harry was in charge and had everything under control and now Louis wanted him to..

“O-okay. God. Just... Umm, like, are you sure, because we don’t have to. I don’t want to hurt you.” Harry whispers.

“Please Harry.. I want you too. Please.” Louis begs.

His fingers tangle in Harry’s hair as Harry leans down to kiss him again, full of reassurance. When he pulls away, Harry bites his lip nervously which makes Louis get even harder. Harry places a line of kisses down his neck, infuriatingly slow.

“Hurry up!” Louis whines.

“Are you sure Louis? You know we don’t have to do this.” Harry whispers.

“Please Harry, I’m sure.” Louis says reassuringly.

Harrys slicks up three of his fingers for good measure, then traces one slowly around the tight muscle, before inching it in slowly and carefully. Right away, Harry feels Louis clench around his finger.

“Louis, we really don’t have to do this.” Harry said nervously.

“No haz, its okay, I just need a little time to adjust.” Louis thought that it kind of burned and that it was kind of uncomfortable but he was so desperate to Harry. “Alright, you can move.” Louis whispers.

Harry began to move his finger, the uncomfortableness that Louis felt switched to pleasure almost immediately. “Feels good" he slurred causing Harry to smirk, moving his finger faster until he felt Louis loosen up around him.

When Harry finally added another finger, Louis rocked down on it immediately, starting to moan when Harry adds another and thrusts inside harder. He watches as Louis’ cock twitches each time he crooked his fingers in him, watching his face contort with pain and pleasure and his fringe spread haphazardly over his face.

“Ready?” Harry asks nervously.

Louis nods frantically, his pupils blown. That’s all Harry needs as encouragement before he’s slicking precome all over his erection and trying to use spit as his lubrication.

Harry lines himself up with Louis entrance. “Are you really sure,Lou?”

The answering whine is enough for him to guide his length inside, slowly slipping deeper and deeper into Louis. Louis’ hands are at Harry’s shoulders and blunt nails are digging into his skin. Once Harry is fully inside, he takes a moment to kiss his Louis’ cheeks and nose. He knows how much it hurts, how much pain Louis’ in, and a wave of guilt washes over the back of his mind.

Louis gasped, feeling like he was being split open on Harry’s cock. It hurt so badly he felt his eyes watering but he didn’t tell Harry partly because he was hoping he’d feel the same incredible pleasure he had before when Harry had curled his fingers. Harry waited a moment, kissing away Louis’ tears giving the boy a chance to adjust before slowly beginning to rock his hips in and out. Louis whimpered at the feeling of Harry moving inside him, but then Harry hit his prostate and he found himself screaming out but quickly shutting up because he just remembered that everybody is in the living room above them. 

"So gorgeous" Harry whispered as he continued to rock to that spot watching the way the Louis’ face screwed up, his hands gripping the worn out mattress, his legs wide spread for Harry. “So pretty" he moaned, Louis keened his back arching off the bed as Harry hit his sweet spot particularly hard. He had no idea why this felt so good but he was loving it and he was pretty sure that Harry was as well. His eyes were screwed shut as he concentrated on his thrusts.

"Harry!" he moaned quietly as his stomach tightened. “I’m gonna cum" he mumbled. Harry’s face lit up and his thrusts got a little faster as his hand moved to Louis’ cock, slowly pumping it. Harry hit Louis’ sweet spot roughly and Louis screamed out. His entire body went lax under Harry’s, his toes curling as his orgasm sped through him. His mind went fuzzy, his eyes glassy as he felt Harry cum deep inside him. Harry collapsed on Louis and rolled onto the side of the bed. 

“That was amazing.” Harry whispered in awe. Louis chuckled.

“Yeah it really was.” Louis agreed. “But you should probably leave before anybody comes down here.” Louis said sadly.

“Oh, yeah.” Harry mumbled sadly before getting up off of the mattress and picking up his clothes. Harry and Louis both hurried up and got dressed. “I should probably tie you up again, so they don’t think anything is up. But don’t worry, it will be really loose so that you can get out of it easily when you escape tonight.” Louis sighed quietly, but before he got back onto the mattress he leaned up and pecked Harry on the lips sweetly, causing Harry to smile. Louis layed back down in the position that he was in and Harry tied Louis back up loosely and gently and he put the gag in loosely too.

“Goodbye Lou.” Harry said sadly on the verge of tears. “I love you.” Harry said so quiet that Louis thought that it was a part of his imagination. Harry turned and walked up the stairs quietly so that he wouldn’t make a sound and with another look towards where Louis was, he opened up the basement door and left the house, as quietly as he came.

~

Harry went back to the place that he and Louis first met at. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. The fresh pine, the beautiful scenery, and most of all, Louis. He was there for a specific reason though, he needed to put the money there to help Louis escape. He put it exactly where he told Louis, underneath a rock, right by the big oak tree. After he was done he collapsed on the floor and finally just relaxed. He hasn’t done this in a while, but now that he knew that his Loubear was gonna be safe by tonight, it gave him some relief, and for what seemed like ages, Harry was finally able to go into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> P.s: Comments make me update faster ;)


End file.
